


A Kiss To Change It All - Montgomery de la Cruz x Reader

by nolahxrocks



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolahxrocks/pseuds/nolahxrocks
Summary: "He is a jock, for fuck's sake, a jock. Not just a jock but the worse of them all and ... And I fucking liked kissing him."Originally posted on Tumblr (under the same name)





	1. Chapter 1

First day of your sophomore year. You had class all morning and ended spending the afternoon on the bleachers watching your best friend practice baseball. You were never bored being by the field when the jocks were practicing because, for as much as you did not give a shit about relationships, you were not the one to decline a free show of handsome boys sweating.

After three hours of running, falling and sweating, Jeff crossed the field and rested his arms on the gate separating the two of you. "Enjoyed the show, miss?" You nodded grinning at him. He shot you his million dollar smile. The one that made all the girls jealous of your friendship with the jock. "I am gonna take a shower and we're good to go, sweetheart."

"Don't take too long, Jeffereykins." You joked as he was about to jog back to the locker room.

"I hate that name!" He yelled laughing.

"YOU LOVE ME THOUGH!" You shot back at him as you walked to get to the parking lot. You sat on the hood of his car while waiting, reading a book you picked earlier from the library. Ten minutes later, you heard the jocks slowly getting out of the building. Sighing, you got inside the car not willing to get any word from any of them. "If you were not different, I would have burnt all of them and the world would be a better place." You stated, eyes glued to your book when Jeff got in.

"Pyromania, lady, is a crime." He teased as he drove away. You rolled your eyes chuckling.

"Being as jerk as those dudes is a crime too, handsome."

"Oh, now you find me handsome, (y/n)?" He pulled over to the side and looked at you with his most serious look. You tried to keep a straight face before you looked back at him but you two burst out laughing. It was that way between the two of you, you teased each other, you joked around each other but most importantly, you liked each other a lot. You pecked his cheek in response. "I'll take this as a yes." You simply winked and rested back on your seat.

"Sometimes I wonder how people see us together."

"You think a little too much, sweetheart." He took your hand in his and planted a soft kiss on her palm. "On the other hand, I wonder what I'll do when you find a boyfriend and stop spending time with me." He said playfully. He knew your answer already.

"Jefferey!" You gently punched his shoulder. "You know that no guy will ever be able to make us stop spending time together. I love you way too much, Atkins." He smiled. A soft and genuine smile. He kissed your hand again. Minutes later, he parked in front of your house and you gave him another kiss before you got out and in your house. It had been that way between you and the most lovable jock of Liberty since you were kids. You grew up close to each other that if someone new came to town, they would just assume you were dating.

It was nearly 6 p.m. when your parents came back home. " Hey, there sweetie." You dad said as he walked into your bedroom. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, dad. How was your first day?" You asked as you made your way to his arms.

"Great, yours? How is Jeff?" He responded kissing your hair.

"Jeff is doing great. My day was basic, as usual." Your relationship with your parents was beyond amazing. They were loving and caring, gave you space when needed and you returned everything with a good behavior and fantastic grades. They never questioned your friendship with Jeff, on the contrary, they liked him like their own son and trusted him being around you.


	2. Chapter 2

The first days at school were pretty calm. You hung out with Jeff most of the time but you also stayed with Hannah Baker, the new girl you and Jeff saw several times working at Cresmont's. At first, you were a little bit reluctant to get into deep conversations with her but when she came to your locker on a Friday morning, all smiling and giggling, you just let your wall down. You closed your locker and rested your back on it, crossing your arms over your chest, a grin on your lips. "Cut it, what's getting you in such a good mood, Baker."

Her smile got even wider and she shook her head not daring to meet your eyes. "Promise you won't get mad at me first."

"Jesus, I am starting to have an idea but go ahead, I promise." You sighed. Jeff had told you about her having a massive crush on Justin Foley and him bragging about asking her out someday during practice.

"I went to the park with Justin last night." She said in a low voice.

"Oh my God." Your voice was extra high so that the few students around you looked at you. Hannah shushed you by putting her hand on your mouth. "Why did you do that?" You whispered pushing her hand away from your face.

"He is cute and nice."

"Well get this Hannah, he is a jock. Jock equals jerk." You pointed out. "Except Jeff." You added when she gave you a look. "Jeff is an angel. My boy is the sweetest of 'em all."

"Are you two dating?" She asked as you walked to your first class of the day.

"No, we're not... We..." You began. "Never mind, we're not." She frowned but took your answer without adding anything. Your first class was with her and for your unfortunate soul, Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz and Marcus Cole. "Great, my day couldn't start better." You mumbled as you walked past Justin and Marcus. You sat next to Montgomery and to your surprise, he didn't say a word to you. The hour seemed like a full day. You loved french but you hated the fact that you would have to spend, not only the rest of the year with the same classmates but the rest of the years you had left at Liberty which meant three years of working on your zen mode 24/7 unless you wanted to finish in jail for multiple homicides. When it was finally lunch break, you rushed to Jeff's side. Clay, Tony and Hannah were there too.

"Someone missed me here." He smiled at you.

"I hate it when we don't have class together Jeff." You whined playing with the straw of your orange juice. Him and Clay exchanged a smile before Jeff pulled you in his arms.

"I hate it too sweetheart." He whispered to your ear. "But I love it when you smile." He pecked your cheek and your smile was back on your lips.

"Why don't you date each other already?" Tony said with a grin.

"Oh we're planning to." Jeff stated looking at you with a wide smile. "We promised each other that if we finish high school single, we would date each other. Right, (y/n/n)?"

"100% right." You chuckled and started eating, only to feel someone watching you from the other side of the cafeteria. You looked up and no one was looking at your direction. 'You are being paranoid, (y/n).' You thought. Lunch time went smoothly, except for Hannah. Justin had been texting her all along and she had a goofy smile on her lips that none of Clay and Tony understood. "Is Justin being serious with her or is it another game him and Bryce are playing?" You whispered to your best friend's ear. He just gave you a look. That look and you knew Hannah was screwed. You went to your biology class, alone this time, no Hannah, no Jeff, no Clay or Tony. You sat in the back, knowing that you would get bored within minutes. You were about to start drawing on a blank page of your notebook when a paper landed on your desk.

Bored already?

You looked up and saw Zach Dempsey smiling at you. You could not deny the fact that he may be one of those idiots but just like your best friend, he showed that he was different. He was pretty handsome too. You smiled back and scribbled back on the paper before you threw it back at him.

Am I that obvious?

It's written all over your face

You rolled your eyes and shook your head smiling at his comment. You kept chatting with the piece of paper flying from your desk to his through the whole hour until the teacher caught your attention. "I want you all to find a partner to work with." Everyone started to look around for their friends. "Keep in mind that you'll be paired for the rest of the year." She added raising her voice because of all the babbling in class.

"Wanna be my bio partner for this year?" You smiled when you heard Zach's voice close to your ear. You nodded and followed him to the teacher desk to write both your names on the list. "Thank you." He said following you out of the classroom.

"For what?" You looked up at him.

"Agreeing to be my bio partner even though we all know you don't like being around jocks."

You stopped walking and waited for him to face you. "Here is something I don't tell many people, you're not like the others. You just stick with the wrong people." It was a statement. First, he didn't dare to look at you in the eyes but when he did, he saw you smiling and couldn't help but smile as well.

"People say I am dumb."

"People are wrong." You shot back at him. "You're a good guy, smart and... pretty damn handsome." You added slightly blushing. When he was about to say something, Bryce and Montgomery showed up.

"Look at that Monty! Our precious Zachy and Jeff's girlfriend."

"What about my girl?" Jeff was standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest. "Keep on going Bryce, what about her?" You knew exactly that this would lead them to a fight and you didn't want him to get into fights because of you so you pushed Montgomery who was standing in front of you and pulled Jeff away. "Did they say anything to you?" He whispered cupping your face. You shook your head. "Great." He pressed a kiss on your forehead before he walked you to your class with Zach right behind you. "Keep an eye on her, Dempsey." Zach just nodded and sat next to you. Peer communication.

"Someday I will punch Bryce straight in the face." You said to Zach.

"He is not worth it, (y/n)." You sighed and didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night. A shit ton of things happened in the last few weeks of school and because it was nothing good, Jeff decided to take you out for a movie night at Crestmont's. You were finishing your hair when you heard a knock on your bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"May I my lady?" Jeff asked peaking his head in your room.

"Come in handsome. I am almost done." You smiled at him and went back to straightening the rest of your hair. He sat on the edge of your bed and watched you do. It remained silent until you broke it. "Why shit happens to good people?"

"You talking about Hannah, uh?"

"Damn it, Jeff, have you seen all that happened to her lately? She asked for none of this." You turned to face him, waving your iron as you talked. "She doesn't even dare to sit with us anymore."

"Hey, hey." Jeff kneeled in front of you. "Sweetheart, why you so mad about this?"

"Because I freaking warned her and she didn't listen to me. That's why." You nearly growled.

"Would you put this iron down before you burn yourself." You did. "Listen to me, I want you to stop blaming yourself and to forget about this for tonight, would you?" You nodded and planted a warm kiss on his forehead. "Let's go. We have one hell of a night ahead of us." He took your hand and dragged you behind him out your room and downstairs.

"I am staying at Jeff's. I'll see ya tomorrow. I love you." You managed to tell your parents before you got in Jeff's car. He drove up to Crestmont's. The moment you were out of the car, you spotted Hannah and Clay at the snack counter. Jeff got your tickets for "La La Land" because you freaking loved Ryan Gosling and you beamed about the movie until he gave up and agreed to watch it. "Hey, Hannah." You greeted her when you reached the counter.

"Hey." She said in a low voice. "What can I get you?" That was it. You could feel how broken and mentally damaged she was by just hearing her voice. You ordered for both you and Jeff while he was chatting with Clay. You didn't dare to ask her how she was doing nor if she wanted to talk to anyone.

"Movie is gonna start soon, sweetheart, let's go." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you away. "Clay is gonna ask her out if that could make you feel better." He whispered to you. You just shot him a soft smile and mouthed 'Thank you' before you started looking a good spot. Throughout the whole movie, you were there, resting your head on his shoulder, him holding his hand in his. It was no doubt people would mistake you for a couple. After the movie, you crashed at his place. He got you two pizza and drinks with his parents out of town, you had the whole place to yourself. You made your way to his bedroom and got yourself in more comfortable clothes which meant one of his t-shirts. When you went back to the living room, he was already seated on the couch. "A zero percent alcohol for my girl." He said handing you a cold bottle of beer.

"Thank you handsome." You kissed his cheek. "I am so lucky to have you." You grinned.

"I am the lucky one here. I have the most beautiful girl as my best friends and potential future wife." His smile. Oh, that million dollar smile.

"Imagine people calling Mrs. Atkins for a second... Yup, it sounds right." You looked at each other and burst out in an uncontrolled laugher until you both couldn't breathe anymore. It was the way you spent most of your nights together. You would chat, laugh and cuddle. You were more likely to fall asleep in his arms. Well that night when you were about to finally head to bed, the doorbell rang. "You expecting someone this late?" You asked. He shook his head and went to open. It was Montgomery.

"Man, I am sorry to come this late but..." He couldn't see you but you could hear him talking to Jeff. You silently made your way to Jeff's bedroom, not wanting him to see you half naked in your best friend's t-shirt. Minutes later, Jeff entered the room and you just questioned him by a simple look.

"He got into a fight with his father, he needed a place to crash in for the night since Bryce is out of town." You frowned. You never knew Montgomery had issues with his father. "He is sleeping on the couch and he will leave before we even wake up, sweetheart."

"Is it the first time?"

"The first time what?" He asked as he took off his t-shirt.

"That shit happens in his house."

"No. It's been like this for a long time. He never talks about it." You listened to him as he got changed and made his way to the bed next to you. The whole thing caught you off guard, you would have never thought that Montgomery de la Cruz had issues with his father that made, not only fight with him but leave his house in the middle of the night, seeking for a place to stay in until the next day. Jeff pulled you against his chest and turned off the lights. "Forget about him."

"What?"

"Forget about Montgomery. I know you're overthinking right now and you shouldn't."

"Why do you know me so well?" You asked on an amused tone looking up at him but you could only see his shadow.

"First, because we've known each since like what? forever? Second thing, you always zone out when you think of something and I am pretty sure you didn't notice the moment I got in bed. Third thing, you have this way of frowning..." He ran his index finger on your eyebrows. "You always do this when you start thinking about something." You chuckled silently. Again, you didn't want Montgomery to hear you and even acknowledge your presence under the same roof.

"You have a point here, Atkins." You admitted. Slowly you drifted to sleep, focusing on Jeff's heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting in the library, facing Zach, three open books laying between you as you both worked hard to get over with your biology paper that was due for the next week. You had time but you also wanted to be free for the winter formal.

"All we have left to do is a summary." He said dropping his pen and stretching.

"I can finish this on my own, Zach."

"Group project, everything is in the name. We start it together, we finish it together." He insisted.

"And practice?" You shot back at him leaning above the table, head sitting on your hands.

"I still have an hour ahead of me before practice." He imitated your gestures so you were inches away from one another. You couldn't contain your smile longer and shook your ahead amused. "Let's get this bad boy finished." And less than an hour later, you finally left the library. "Told you we'd finish it on time." He teased gently pushing you. You chuckled and looked at him.

"Am I being nice to jocks lately?" You asked as you turned to walk backward in front of him. He laughed before you started jumping and turning around him.

"And adorable!" He took your hand and made you swirl on yourself of few times before you bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" You said before you met the person's eyes. Montgomery. You haven't seen each other since the night he spent at Jeff's and it was good that way. He ditched most of the French classes since then.

You woke up before Jeff. 5.30 a.m. was glowing on the clock on the nightstand. You growled and silently made your way to take a pair of sweatpants from his closet and then out of the bedroom. You walked downstairs, trying to make yourself as discreet as possible until you were in the living where Montgomery was sleeping, head resting on the armrest of the couch. You pulled a blanket from the chair beside it and carefully laid it on him. His face was beaten up. Badly. When you turned around, ready to leave as silently as you came in, he grabbed your wrist. "I didn't mean to wake you up." You whispered trying to get rid of his tight grip but you couldn't. He let go of you and mouthed 'Thank you' before you left in a hurry. You crawled back next to Jeff and never told him about what happened with Montgomery. You didn't get back to sleep, you kept looking at the ceiling wondering why in the first place you went to check on him.

"Watch out where you walk, (y/l/n)." He hissed before walking away from you and Zach.

"Terribly polite as usual." You rolled your eyes and looked at Zach. "It was for me being too nice to jocks."

"(Y/N)..."

"Go to your practice Zach, I have to meet up with Jess." You said walking away from him. You were mad at him. You didn't even know why. You and Montgomery weren't even friends so why were you pissed at him being a jerk to you as he always did. "Sorry for being late, Jess." You said as you walked up to your friend in the parking lot.

"I just got here anyway." She smiled at you but you were looking away. "What's gotten into you, (Y/N)?"

"Nothing. Just bumped into Cruz and he was nice as hell."

"That dude is a douchebag, don't get angry because of him." She put a hand on your shoulder. "Let's go shopping for dresses and shoes, you'll feel better after that I promise." You chuckled and followed her to her car. She blasted your favorite album loud in the car and you both sang along until you reached the mall. First few stores were miserable, none of you liked what you saw there, too sparkly, too bright, too lacy. You walked into the fourth store on your way. "Look at those, Oh My Goodness." You followed her and started digging. After nearly giving up, you found your gem.

"I think I got mine." You said loudly so Jessica could hear you. "Oh, beauty." Skater dress, burgundy, off the shoulders, simple yet beautiful. Jessica found hers in the next store and you both stopped for an ice-cream break before you went to pick your shoes.

"Jeff is gonna be stunned by your beauty." She said wiggling her spoon in front of you.

"I hope so." You grinned. "I am wondering if he already got his suit by the way." You dug into your bowl before you spoke again. "You and Alex..."

"We're over. After what happened with the list and stuff, we couldn't go further."

"You're ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're still friends."

"Good. That's a good thing, Jess."

"You and Zach on the other hand..."

"Oh come on, Jess. Me and Zach seriously?"

"Well from I could tell, you spent a lot of time together..."

"For people who have biology projects to do together." You finished. "He is nice and handsome too."

"Sounds like Dempsey is scoring there."

"No, he is absolutely not scoring."

"So what you have feelings for Jeff that you can't look at anyone else?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course, no. My friendship with Jeff has nothing to do with the fact that I don't have feelings for anyone." You sighed. "I just... My health issues are holding me back." Her facial expression changed. It softened. She didn't know what was going on with your health. Actually, not many people knew about your health issues. "I have scars on my body... I have had three transplants between the age of eleven and fourteen." You said looking at your now melted ice-cream. "It's not pretty to see." You played with the cherry that was floating in the green cream. Jessica didn't know what to say, she was surprised by you confessing things like that despite you not knowing each other very well. She took her hand in hers and made you look at her, tears were rolling on your cheeks.

"You are beautiful, (Y/N). Scars don't matter because they make you who you are today. A strong and beautiful girl that I wish I had met years ago." She ran her thumb on your cheek, wiping away the tears. "Is that what makes you so close to Jeff?" You nodded and told her how Jeff always stuck by your side since you were a child. When you were too sick to play outside, he was the one to stay with you, ditching away everyone so you didn't have to stay on your own. When you woke up from your first surgery, he was there. He was always there. It was probably the reason why you didn't mind being half naked in front of him because he knew those scars saved your life. He even told you that he couldn't even see them when he looked at your body. She just listened to you, every word you said she took and said nothing back until you finished.

"I don't do cheerleading because my lungs and my heart are weak. Any physical effort could end me right there. But I still like to go out for a run from time to time. " You chuckled, sniffling a little bit.

"Rebel." She laughed, this time wiping away her own tears. "Thank you for trusting me, (Y/N)."


	5. Chapter 5

Music was blasting in the gymnasium when you made your way in with Jeff. Most of the students turned around to look at you. Your dress made quite an impression as you walked past the students and to the drink table. "Everyone's looking at you, sweetheart." Jeff murmured to your ear wrapping both arms around your waist.

"Cause I am with the most handsome boy of the night." You turned to face him, resting both hands on his chest. You had a matching lipstick to your dress which made you stand out a lot more. That night no one bothered you. And by no one, you meant Bryce and his stupid squad. You danced with your best friend most of the time, you even danced with Zach and to your surprise helped Clay finally get a move on Hannah when the slow music came in. Jeff also took you on the dancefloor, hands not leaving your waist.

"You are so stunning that even Montgomery has his eyes on you," Jeff whispered to you as he slowly made the two of you dance so you were now facing Montgomery that was dancing with Courtney. He didn't lower his gaze but instead pressed hand on the lower back of Courtney so she was all against him. What the hell was going on with him lately?

"Too bad I am already taken." You grinned against his cheek. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on your bare shoulder. When you looked back at Monty, he was still with Courtney and looking at you. You rolled your eyes at him. When you went back to the bleachers, Clay was sitting alone. "So, how did it go?" You asked.

"Well?"

"You don't look so sure there," Jeff stated.

"Jessica is drunk and she kinda ruined the thing." You sighed and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Find Jess. I don't want her alone and drunk away from me." You said as you carefully got down the bleachers. You walked in the halls, calling her name, your heels clicking on the floor. A couple of students were heavily making out in empty classes, but no Jessica. "Oh, Zach! Have you seen Jess?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing. I just need her." You mumbled as you walk past him before he asked anything else. You kept looking for her and to your forever damn ass, she was nowhere to be found. "Jesus Christ, Jess where the fuck are you?" You groaned.

"She left."

You turned to see Montgomery, resting against the door frame of the empty bathroom. "Alone?"

"With Justin, if that could help you." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you." You responded as you tried to walk out of the bathroom but he just got on the way. Your heart took a race in your chest. "Montgomery." You said in a low voice.

"Dance with me."

"Sorry, what?" You were not sure you heard him right. You frowned and hoped you didn't hear that.

"Dance with me, (Y/N). Once and I'll leave you alone." He said extending his hand for you to take. You hesitated. Why would he ask you this? Why you and why tonight and away from everyone? Why would he do so after he harshly talked to you the other day? You stared at him for seconds before you took his hand. You could swear he sighed in relief when you finally took a step toward him. His other hand found its way to your waist and pulled you gently close to him but still keeping a distance between you. The music wasn't loud from where you were but you could still hear it and managed to move on the slow beat. For a moment, you looked at each other before you rested your free hand on his chest. You could feel him tense a bit so you moved it to his shoulder, not breaking the contact. His fingers went up and down your back, as he closed his eyes, somehow, somewhat, Montgomery was different that night. The music stopped. You found yourself still in his hold and you didn't push him away. You didn't. Oh boy, you should have because the moment you met his eyes, he leaned forward and presses his lips against yours. For a second, you didn't kiss him back but you let your ward down, your hand moving from his shoulder to the back of his neck. The kiss heated up when his lips traveled from your lips to your neck, his hand holding firmly your waist.

"Monty..." You moaned. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't push him. Something in your head kept telling you not to stop and you didn't. You didn't stop him. You allowed him to kiss every inch of your exposed skin, leaving goosebumps on his way. Throughout your heated make-out session, he had pushed you gently against the nearest wall, placing a hand right behind your head when you finally hit the cold tiled wall. His lips moved back to yours. Your heart was about to stop beating when you finally managed to break the kiss. He rested his forehead against yours, mumbling apologies, his hot breath brushing your face. You were both out of breath, you could still feel his lips on your skin even when he had stopped. "We shouldn't have done this." You murmured closing your eyes, still stuck between him and the wall.

"You regret it?" He whispered.


End file.
